To be a Lupin
by LunarMist1113
Summary: What if the greatest witch of her age turns out to be someone else instead and has been living a secret life. Hermione is in for a whirlwind when she finds out.  Not a RemusxHermione love fic!
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a Remus Hermione romance fic. R&R please! Will sadly never own the wonderful wizarding world of what we know as Harry Potter. Oh most the time chapters are short cuz I write them during health class.**

* * *

><p>3rd Person (I think)<p>

Hermione was looking; no she was searching like there was a dragon on her tail. The item of her frantic search was her birth certificate. She had just found out that she was adopted because Mr. and Mrs. Granger thought it was time for her to know the truth. They didn't know who her biological parents were. So the young witch apparated to the Ministry and inquired about the Department of Records.

Once reaching the department she quickly brought up the right area in which she was born and went to work again on trying to find the oh so elusive parchment.

"Found it!" Hermione exclaimed with delight but upon reading the document she feinted from shock and worry.

The parchment claimed her to be the daughter of Remus J. Lupin.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This is just a little preview of whats to come. If people like it I'll continue<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks you guys for showing interest cuz if you didn't I wouldn't know wht to do with the story basically got it done! :D Disclaimer: If I owned (which I don't then avada kedavra would sprout rainbows and butterflies instead of killing someone.**

* * *

><p><span>3<span>rd Person (I think)

Hermione woke up and found herself at her house on the couch in front of the fireplace. She wildly went to the mantle and grabbed some floo powder. She floo called Remus Lupin unaware of a concealment charm wearing off.

Remus P.O.V.

He was half asleep when he heard his name being yelled with such determination that he might as well been under an Imperious Curse.

"Remus John Lupin, WAKE UP! You've got some explaining to do!" Hermione shouted. The first thing that came to mind was what in Merlin's name got into Hermione?

Then it hit me. "She found out," I whispered.

She must have gone impatient because I heard her scream, "Remus, don't make me apparate over there."

"I'm coming 'Mione. Let me put a shirt on," I yelled from the bedroom. I quickly put a random shirt on and walked to the fireplace. "How much do you know?" I asked because really she could know everything and just wanted to yell at me.

"I know that you're my father," she replied oddly calm now.

"Okay then I guess for starters you should know that you _had_ a concealment charm on you but has already worn off," Before I could say more; Hermione shrieked and went off to find a mirror.

Hermione's P.O.V.

A concealment charm! I left as soon as I heard in search of a full length mirror. "AH!" I screamed so loudly Remus could probably hear from downstairs. My once bushy brown hair has lightened to a sandy blonde that goes past my waist. The tan that I worked so hard on getting has faded to a paleness that could only be rivaled by Malfoy. My deep forestry brown eyes have also lightened to luminescent amber honey brown. I also sprouted about 7 inches making me 5" 10'. I also am graced with a perfect hourglass figure.

Remus P.O.V.

When Hermione finally came back I decided to jump straight to the bad news. The concealment charm was so powerful that it blocked her werewolf transformations and the inherited abilities it comes with. Let's just say that had set her off again because before I could put an edge in word wise she started screaming again.

"Are you going to tell me how I'm supposed to live with the Grangers now?" Hermione asked though it sounded more like a demand. How am I going to tell her she'll have to move?

"I'm not going to be living with the Grangers, am I?" She asked though she sounded certain about it.

"No I'm sorry. You can't you could kill them and that would be horrible. You'll have to move in with me." I said wearily hoping she wouldn't start screaming again.

"It's okay, really but we will have to go to the Ministry to do this right," was all she stated before she broke the connection.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oooo what's going to happen at the Ministry?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thankz you guys for setting alerts to this but please Review! Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did because it would be about Neville Longbottom instead (he did make Voldy mortal so he was his equal).**

* * *

><p><span>No Ones View in Particular<span>

It was an odd pair that walked into the Ministry today. They talked like old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time; but they looked like father and daughter. They walked to the department that handled minors. Like adoptions and places of residence.

"Hello," the witch said brightly from behind the very cluttered desk she sat behind. She looked at the pair with a question a question gleaming in her eyes.

"Hi, I would like to move my daughter's residence to my house from her adoptive parents house," Remus stated hoping she would not ask him her daughters adoptive name.

"Sure, just tell me your name, your daughters, her adoptive parents, and answer a few questions," the overly excited witch said.

"Remus Lupin, her real name is Selene Lupin her adoptive name is Hermione Granger, the Grangers yes the muggles, and ask away," He answered calmly.

"Blood status," she said surprisingly stiff now.

"Pureblood" Remus replied smoothly. It went like this for at least twenty minutes and Remus never missed a beat until she asked the one sensitive question.

"Are you a werewolf, have you ever turned someone, and are you registered?' she asked.

To any observer who didn't hear the answer would assume the poor bloke was asked if he was or ever planning to become a death eater. Remus turned a shade whiter but responded quite awkwardly, "Yes to all." Then he said, "I would also like to register my daughter as a werewolf."

Selene (Hermione) started to cry all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How will our heroine respond to all these new changes? Check in again to see if she bends or breaks.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If I say Selene I mean Hermione. Same disclaimer as usual; we all love J.K. for her works.**

* * *

><p><span>Selene P.O.V.<span>

I was shell shocked. I had to get registered and tagged! The only thing that me where I was; was that Remus was going to be with me the whole time. A few moments later we were leaving to get me registered. We came to an unmarked door and began the worst part; the brandishing. At least now it can be covered. It still really hurt though and could not be concealed magically for three months. The interview was easy for me since I didn't know any answers except my name and if I was a werewolf.

Remus P.O.V.

I lead her out of the Ministry; she was still crying. Realization hit her. Selene was Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her generation, part of the Golden Trio, and best friend to Harry Potter, the boy-who-brought-peace. Now she's a pureblood, a Lupin, and a werewolf. We apparated to the Lupin residence. She was at first shocked, then got overly excited by the thought of the library. You could see it in her face. I showed her to her room, the kitchen, and the living room.

Selene P.O.V.

What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Ron and Harry? I had a distraction and welcomed it lovingly. I was shown my room and several others but not the one I was anxious to see. I happened to be shown that room after a perfected puppy dog eyes and a defeated sigh; I was shown the library.

The library was the greatest room in the house; at least in my opinion. First off it is huge. Bookshelves came from the floor to the ceiling and were organized by subject. There was a long dark cherry wood table in the middle of the room with plush red and black chairs around the room.

"Please don't stay here to long," Remus asked wearily even though he noticed the glazed look in my eyes.

"Yes," I replied trance like state. I couldn't wait to gather the information that the ancient tombs had to offer.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Blame final exams. If I owned then I wouldn't have to take them darn exams.**

Remus P.O.V

I really should have showed her the library tomorrow. If she's still in there after two hours I'll have her go to bed. She already got her Hogwarts letter so I think we should go to Diagon Alley.

~ 2 Hours Later ~

"Wake up Selene," I said as I shook her shoulder gently shook her shoulder. However I did not remove her wand from her first. She sprung up and did a binding spell. Thankfully it was only a leg locker.

I couldn't help but think "Mad Eye would be proud." Selene was looking for others; she probably thought I was a Death Eater. So I muttered the counter curse and moved to a chair to wait.

Selene's P.O.V.

After being woke up (thankfully) from my nightmare; I didn't recognize where I was so I went into full blown defense and bound the only other person in the room and quickly left to search the area. As it turns out there was no Death Eaters and this was a house. I went back in the direction I came from to find Remus sitting in a chair. All the memories came rushing back like a flash flood.

"I'm so sorry Re… Profes… ugh this is weird," I stated very confused. I've known him as a Professor and a friend but now he's my dad.

Remus P.O.V.

"You could just call me Remus if you want," I said quietly. I know the emotional trauma she's gone through so it's better to give her time to warm up to the idea of calling me…

"Dad?" Selene asked curiously.

"Yes"

"Could you please call me Hermione. I'm much more used to that." She stated.

"Of course, now head to bed there's a lot that's going to happen tomorrow," I tried to say fatherly. With a final nod she headed back to her room and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Tonks will be mentioned more now and there will be no description of the transformations. Selene will be called Hermione from now on. Don't own if I did Fred would never have died and George would have his ears.

* * *

><p><span>Remus P.O.V.<span>

After waking Hermione up and a light breakfast we flooed to Headquarters even though Voldemort was dead for sure. Tonks was there somewhere so I needed to do this quick.

"Hermione I can protect you from anything or anyone. With the exception of Tonks," I said seriously. Then Tonks found us.

"Remus and who is this? She looks a lot like you?" Tonks asks loudly and yet slowly.

"Nymphadora, this is Hermione Granger. She was under a concealment charm. She also happens to be my lost daughter Selene." I replied calmly though my eyes would have gave me away because they possessed a Dumbledore twinkle to them. The look on Tonks face was priceless. It was a mix between shock, anger, surprise, and possibly a bit of jealousy with a hint of amusement.

"Well Hermione, it's good to see you again. I do love your new look but it could be the fact that you look like a mini female Remus," Tonks said warming up to the subject.

Hermiones P.O.V.

"Well Tonks it's great to see you too. I'll leave you two alone now and look for Harry or the library." I was off with a wink. It turned out finding Harry was easier than finding that mysterious library, that I've yet to find.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter and you are?" He asked politely. I might have on any other occasion laughed and played along but today was different.

"Harry James Potter, it's your best friend Hermione Granger who just happens to had have a concealment charm put on her. The Grangers were my adoptive family. Remus Lupin also happens to be my father hence forth why I look like him," I replied with a slight anger to my voice.

"Is that true Hermione? Are you a werewolf too? Are you going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked with brotherly care.

After a slight sigh I replied, "Yes, yes, and yes." Harry's face brightened then darkened. I knew I shouldn't have told him about the werewolf thing.

"Hermione its ok it doesn't matter if you're part banshee, you're still one of my best friends. Please stop crying." He said gently as not to startle me. He ended up just giving me a hug and just let me cry.

Remus P.O.V.

"Well at least now you can stop complaining about being alone during the full moon," Tonks reasoned.

"I know but I would never have wanted that for my daughter!" I yelled so loudly that I was sure it could have been heard from Hogwarts. "I'm a monster."

"First of all you are not a monster and you have at least two people who care for you," she said quietly.

""Yea, I guess you're right but who could care for someone like me?" I said ever so softly.

"You have your daughter and of course your lovely and awesome girlfriend." was the reply.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sadly I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><span>Hermiones P.O.V.<span>

The sound that was heard from one usually cool headed Remus J. Lupin could only be described as deranged.

"WHAT! Girlfriend?" just happened to be what he was shouting.

"Oh yea that would be me," came Tonks calm reply.

I looked at Harry with a mischievous twinkle in my eye that would have put Dumbledore to shame. He nodded his head so fast, I feared it would fall off. We hurried down the multiple stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place. We were greeted with a very flustered Remus and a Weasley colored hair Tonks (Everyone knew her hair just gives away her feelings).

"Ahh, it looks like dads got a girlfriend and he didn't realize it" I said laughing next to Harry who was laughing twice as hard. Tonks hair just kept getting redder while Remus was doing the impossible: paling and blushing.

Remus P.O.V.

I can't believe Hermione said that but then again she does spend a lot of time with the Weasleys. I guess I do have a girlfriend.

"Well I'm sorry to say that we must be going to Diagon Ally. Harry and Tonks you are welcome to come too. I know you don't get out much." I said hoping for an impossible answer.

"Sure let me get my cloak," Harry said as he left the room. Tonks just did a summoning charm and said rather happily, "I would love to. I'll take Hermione; she might need to get a few things." Let's just say at the moment Tonks was wonderful.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's a filler. My kitten Luna is making it hard to concentrate on typing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Luna is a sleep. If I owned Harry Potter, Hermione wouldn't have ended up with Ron.

* * *

><p><span>Random Person's P.O.V.<span>

It was a strange sight to behold. What appeared to be two Lupins, Tonks, and oh my Harry Potter! The older of the Lupins and Harry went to a Quiditch supply store, while Tonks and the other Lupin went to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

Hermiones P.O.V.

As soon as we stepped inside Madam Malkin rushed us to a stand, took my measurements, and left. When she came back, she had Hogwarts robes and undergarments. I gave her a relieved look when she said, "Go to the changing rooms and put those on." As I was putting on the cloak I realized that she must have suspected what I am because her signature silver clasps were copper.

Harrys P.O.V.

After getting a broom servicing kit we headed to Flourish & Blotts to get that year's books, parchments, and quills. After getting my Potions, Divination, Transfiguration, DADA, and History of Magic; I compared to Hermione who got Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, DADA, and Ancient Ruins.

"Wow Hermione! It seems you're taking everything again." I stated in a whisper.

"I'm not. McGonagall made me return it at the end of third year." Hermione stated blandly.

~ Time Jump~

Hermione P.O.V.

"Oh shoot!" I grumbled to myself. I left my cat at home; which is a problem since he's half kneazle.

"Dad is there any possible way for you to get Crookshanks to Hogwarts?" I asked hoping for the best.

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I can always try though." He responded with a twinkle in his eyes.

I said thanks, hugged Tonks, and went to hug Dad when he whispered, "Don't forget to tell Dumbledore about your furry little problem. Ok?"

I nodded my head yes and with Harry went to find Ron and Ginny. They were of course on the back of the enormous scarlet train. After settling down and proving who I was, we began our traditional conversation on whom the new DADA teacher might be.

"So why do you look like Lupin?" Ron asked very inventively.

"Well Remus happens to be my dad. Do you have a problem with it Ronald?" I asked with a low growl and a threatening look in my eyes. Before he could respond though, Malfoy, his pugged face girlfriend, and his body guards showed up.

"Well, have you tired of the mudblood? You even got a replacement and who might this be?" The blonde git asked turning his gaze towards me. I answered before the others could ruin the fun.

"Hello there. I'm Selene. Who are you though?" I asked with fake honey in my voice and only a slightly forced smile.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Pansy Parkinson, and those two are Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to each in turn before realization hit that I refused to give him my last name.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I think you should leave. It seems my compartment mates aren't very fond of your presence." I said gently. Thank Merlin they left without a scene.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update; especially adrianiforever. As usual I do not own anything, J.K. will forever be the rightful owner. :( Please review!

* * *

><p>Ch.9<p>

~At Hogwarts~

Dumbledores P.O.V.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all had a marvelous break. I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher William Weasley." I had to stop because of the great sound coming from the Gryffindor table. "Now if the twin Mr. Weasleys sit back down, I would like to point out that if you have not noticed Miss Hermione Granger will not be staying at Hogwarts as a Granger. Selene Lupin would you please stand," As the young lady stood form the Gryffindor table, I continued. " This is are dear Miss Granger and yes she prefers to go by Hermione." I completed.

Miss Lupin was looking around the hall when she suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably when she looked at the Slytherin table. One glance at Mr. Malfoys face made it clear that there was a run in between the two on the train.

"Oh and Miss Lupin please stay after with one of the Gryffindor prefects." I added before signaling for the feast to begin.

~After the Feast~

Hermiones P.O.V.

"Now Miss Lupin and Miss Johnson (A/N: I really didn't know who would be a prefect) I'm thankful you were able to stay. Now if I'm right Severus will be needed. Miss Lupin, I'm sorry if you don't want to divulge this in front of Miss Johnson but are you a werewolf?" Old Dumbles asked.

'How is it that Dumbledore knows everything?' I thought to myself. "Yes, I am," I replied calmly while looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Severus, you'll need to start brewing Wolfsbane and Hermione you can pick up from Madam Promfrey. I will alert Mr. Weasley so he can escort you to the Whomping Willow." The twinkly eye man explained.

I nodded my head in understanding after Professor Snape gave a curt nod and left. Angelina was border line hysteria but still remained calm somehow. Then a thought struck me.

"Which Mr. Weasley would you be talking about, sir?" I asked.

"Ah, I seemed to have forgotten that there happen to be four Mr. Weasleys now at the school. I assure I meant the eldest William." He assured me before he dismissed Angelina and I to go back to Gryffindor Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Whoop two in a day! Don't get used to it. I don't own. Sorry it's a filler.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10<p>

Hermiones P.O.V.

"The password is Phoenix Fire," Angelina informed me. She had rounds to do, so I trekked to the tower alone. The Fat Lady was asleep when I reached her portrait. I gently tapped the frame to wake her up.

"Hello there, are you lost?" The Lady asked kindly.

"No, I'm a Gryffindor," I replied quietly.

"Oh you must be the former Granger girl. Do you know the password or do I need to get someone?" The Fat Lady asked with a motherly tone.

"No, the password is Phoenix Fire," I replied calmly again.

"Goodnight dearie," she called as I walked through.

"Goodnight," I told her. I went up to my dorm to find a very awake Lavender and Parvarti.

"So, Hermione," they chorused together. I groaned inwardly because when those two ever do anything together it chaos.

"So is it true?" Parvarti questioned. Once again chaos is sure to follow because I have no idea what they are talking about.

"Is it true that you are just doing this to try and persuade Ron to go out with you?" Lavender asked with a guarded and angry look in her eyes. That's what they are talking about. I started laughing and shaking my head no. The two just stared at me like I was a loon.

"No trust me Lavender I'm not going to take him from you. Now if you don't mind I'll be going to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I lied here's another. Don't and will never own. I know another filler.

* * *

><p>Ch.11<p>

Hermiones P.O.V.

I awoke to find a mischievous look in my roommates eyes. I cursed myself for not putting up my protection wards last night.

"We're going to help you with your hair and makeup today 'Mione," they chorused together once again, so I of course inwardly groaned.

"That's not necessary you two. Why don't you guys finish getting ready. Lavender, I suggest wearing some light orange makeup because Ron loves the Chuddley Cannons." I told the two teenage girls. The blonde looked pleased and ran off to find orange with Parvarti.

I brushed my sandy blonde hair and pulled some of it into a light purple and onyx clip in the back of my head. I put my robes on and grabbed a pair of converse. I also put on some black eyeliner to bring notice to my honey eyes. I picked up my messenger bag and walked to the common room. Then all I saw was black and the feeling of someone's arms.

"Whichever one you are please stop trying to kill me," I said in mock seriousness. Then I saw the red and gold of the common room and a casual looking Harry by the fire.

"Sorry, I just didn't get my hug lst night." Ron said with a small smile. I couldn't help but sigh because it was so Ron.

Harry casually broke in saying," Come on you two breakfasts is waiting." With that statement I linked our arms and proceeded through the portrait.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sadly I don't own and probably will never own. For those waiting for the full moon, it's not coming. I'm working on the wording of an example but I can't get it right. Review, Comment, something please!

* * *

><p>Ch.13<p>

**Hermione P.O.V.**

"Well if it isn't the Wonder Trio," A sneering voice could be heard from down the hall. Great, just great I thought to myself. Isn't it too early for this kind of torment? Then even crazier is that I thought I saw the Fat Lady wink at me. Suddenly Professor McGonagall showed up with her usual formality.

"Misters Potter, Malfoy, and Weasley; I hope you three are getting along since Miss Lupin is needed in the Headmasters office," The Professor stated calmly even though she knew a fight was on the verge of existence.

"Oh, just fine Professor," The ferret said with fake innocence.

"Well that's good because you and both you and Misters Potter and Weasley will be spending some time together. Ah good Mr. Zabini will also be joining you. Now Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini will be joined with a nifty charm Professor Flitwick taught us all. Yes that means that you and Mr. Weasley will be joined, Mr. Malfoy." She said as if in a challenge to deify her. She placed the charm on the teenagers and they found themselves bound at the wrist.

In the Headmasters Office

"Ah, Minerva come in, come in. Miss Lupin so glad you could come," Dumbledore said cheerfully before offering some sort of candy. This time it was sugar quills. I gladly accepted one thankful it wasn't Lemon Drops.

"As you can obviously tell Miss Lupin that I have been meddling again and am trying to promote inner house unity." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Hopefully he wasn't trying to play match maker again.

"Sir, if that's what you're doing then why am I here?" I asked.

'Well you see we have run out of students to bond together. So you are to be bound to a teacher," The old man admitted slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay, sir. I think I could handle a day," I replied with the famous Gryffindors don't back down attitude.

"Actually it's a week or more. Until something is learned or gained form both." Dumbledore said quietly in hopes that the young witch in front of him wouldn't hear.

No such luck as I heard him clear as day. I could not believe it. It was of course ingenious but still a week or longer!

"That's fine as long as it's not Professor Snape," I replied calmly. McGonagall just gave me a knowing look then Dumbledore said the unexpected.

"Of course it will be Mr. Weasley."

"Which one? Oh, never mind you must mean Professor Weasley." I rationalized.

"See, Minerva I told you she would be fine by her. Plus he also has to escort her to the Willow. Don't worry Minerva she'll be on Wolfsbane," were the words that did make me faint.


End file.
